Tough love
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: when Ryura destroys a village he comes across a demoness that can take him on, when he takes her back to Horai island she causes something the war gods never thought could happen, Ryura falling for her. Rated M for adult themes Ryuraxoc KyoraxJura
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell down over the village and teal blue eyes watched the rain with a worried stare. "Kuro why are you up, you should be asleep it will be dawn soon" said a women who looked to be around twenty three. She had long brown hair that went to her shoulders and dull brown eyes. She wore a plain gray kimono that contrasted on her pale skin.

"I sense something coming mother, something bad is going to happen today mother" replied Kuro looking to her mother. Kuro had long inky black hair that cascaded down her back in curls to her waist. Unlike her mother she had a golden tan and wore a crimson red kimono. She liked to wear colours to show off her beauty not hide it like her mother who tried everything to fit in with the humans. "I think it best if we leave"

"Nonsense Kuro your just worried about tomorrow, I mean its your wedding after all" said her mother smiling at her daughter and Kuro glared back at her.

"I am not marrying that idiot of a human" she hissed and her mother sighed.

"You don't have a choice Kuro, he had laid claim on you when we arrived hear all those years ago even knowing what we are" said her mother and Kuro looked back out of the window.

"We will see" she said and went to her bed. Her mother kissed her cheek and left her daughters room. "Kami watch over us for tomorrow, I just know something bad is going to happen"

Kuro sat with the lord next to her and they where sat in front of the Shinto shrine with the Shinto priest. She wore the traditional white shiromuku with a white uchikake and a black kakeshita under it which shocked a few people as it should have been white. The obi was also black and she wore zori sandals. When the lord saw her he had given her a glare that meant she was dead when they where alone for being so disrespectful. All she had done was smile seeing she had got to him.

When they where about to start screaming started and it was suddenly starting to get hot. She turned around and watched as a person ran into the room on fire. She blinked and everyone started screaming. She could hear that a group of demons was attacking and she laughed. She had known something was going to happen and it did. Her mother ran to her and her should be husband grabbed her and started to pull her.

"Kuro come on we have to get out of here" said her mother who ran next to them she nodded and followed them into the castle. They went into a room and she smiled. All around them where weapons, she had heard that the lord liked to collect swords but didn't know how good they where. He even had demons swords and a pair seemed to be calling out to her.

"We should be safe here for know" said the lord and she rolled her eyes. "The cheek of those demons to attack on my wedding but we will just have to do it in a few days"

Kuro stopped and looked at the door. "He's behind the door" she said and then the door was blown up. The three of them went backwards as a blast of gray wind hit them. Kuro froze when she smelt blood and looked to see that her mother had been hurt but was okay. Stood where the door should have been was the demon that caused all this. He had blue hair that was longer then hers in a braid past his waist with bangs and crimson eyes.

"Did you really think you would get away" he laughed and the lord grabbed her mother holding a dagger to her throat. The demon blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Come near me and I kill her" said the lord and the demon narrowed his eyes. The lord then stabbed her and the demon scoffed.

"Why would I want a human for anyway" he laughed and the lord froze. Kuro let a tear fall down her face as she looked at her mothers lifeless body. She got up and grabbed two twin swords off the wall. The swords transformed in her hands and went bigger. One had a black blade with a blue wave pattern that looked like water on both sides with a silver handle with blue fur that looked like water around the top and the other was a silver blade with a red fire pattern on the blade with a black handle with red fur that looked like fire.

"YOU BASTARD" screamed Kuro as she leaped at the lord and brought her swords down in a x way. As she stood in front of him he fell to the floor and she stood up. She had blood all over her kimono and was panting. She was trying to stop her demon from tacking control and going on a rampage. The teal blue lines on her cheeks faded and her eyes went from crimson with teal blue pupils to there normal colour.

"A human marrying a demon" said the demon and she glared at him. She turned to him and held the fire blade at him. He smirked and pulled his own swords out, one had a blue pattern on and the other had a gold pattern on.

"I did not want to marry this scum and I knew I wouldn't" she hissed and put the sword down. She turned back to where she got the swords and got there sheaths and put them in. They looked like normal swords in the black sheaths. She sighed and looked to her mothers body. She kneeled down and moved her bangs out of her face. "I told you trying to be a human would get you killed one day"

She stood up and held her hand out as her mothers body went up in flames. She then turned and walked past the demon and out of the castle. "Oi where do you think your going wench" said the demon and she kept walking. Her eyes widened and she spun around and pulled out the swords from there sheaths on each side of her waist. She made a x in front of her and his swords clashed on hers. "Your not going anywhere"

"Think again asshole" she hissed and pushed him back. He smirked and she glared at him.

"You're a feisty one, I will enjoy braking you" he said and pointed his gold sword to the sky. The sky suddenly turned gray and she looked up. "Dragon lightning"

His sword went blue and then lightning came from the sky and hit her. She let out a scream and dropped her swords. When she blacked out her stopped the attack and walked over to her. He looked down at her and chuckled. He then picked both her and the swords up and made his way back to Horai island.


	2. Chapter 2

okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, thank you to Happy-Valley for the review and the fave story, please review so i know what you think.

* * *

><p>Teal eyes shot open and blinked. Kuro sat up and looked around the room she was in. The walls where light blue as where the silk sheets over her body. She stood up and went for the door. She stopped and it flew open. There stood the demon that must have kidnapped her when she blacked out. She glared at him and he laughed. "Don't do that it wrecks your pretty face" he laughed and she bared her fangs.<p>

"Shut it" she hissed and went to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and she turned her head to glare at him. "Let go of my arm"

"Nope, where do you think your going" he said and she lifted her knee to hit him in the gut but he pulled her arm and she fell into his arms in stead. "Now that was naughty"

"Let me go I demand it" she demanded and he laughed while dragging her back in the room she just came out of. He then threw her at the bed and she sat up.

"Now listen close because am only going to tell you once you now belong to me and if you try to escape this island I will be forced to make sure you can never get off. You will do whatever I tell you and you do it the first time I tell you do I make myself clear" he said and she glared at him. Showing disobedience and a promise that she was going to make his life living hell.

"You will regret the day you met me" she said and he laughed.

"Okay I will remember that now why don't you be a good little girl and get changed for dinner" he laughed and walked out the room. She rolled her eyes and went to the window. She opened it and jumped out landing gracefully on the ground. She glanced up at the window and started walking. She watched her surroundings and remembered everything so that she would not get lost.

She walked until she came to a village that looked to be destroyed. Her eyes swiped the wreckage and stopped on a hut that had a few children hiding in it. They where scared of her though they needn't be. "You can come out I will not harm you children" she said and one of the children came out of the hut. The child looked to be ten years old and had light pink hair with silver cat like eyes. The girl wore a simple black kimono and a black obi which was filthy and hung off her frame. " What is you name child?"

"I am Kio who are you?" she asked and four other children came to join her. She seemed to be the oldest of the group as one child seemed to be about eight years old, one six years old and two looked to be about four. The eight year old had dark green hair and golden eyes with a green kimono and obi the six year old had orange hair with yellow eyes and the twins had dark red hair with crimson eyes and red kimonos. One a girl one a boy. The girls hair went to her waist while the boys went to his shoulders.

"I am Kuro, where is everyone and were are your mothers?" she asked looking around the place again.

"We don't know we where brought here by the villages as an offering to the four war gods and in return they wouldn't kill the village. We where took from our families but the twins are orphans" said Kio.

Kuro nodded and sighed. "Come on I will help you get off this island and I will take you home to your families" she said and they shook there heads.

"We can't leave, we bear the mark of the four war gods" said Kio and Kuro's brows furrowed. Kio turned around and undid her kimono so she could see the mark. Kuro gasped and Kio put her kimono back on right. "We can't leave the island"

"Get away from them" said a voice and Kuro turned to the male stood there. He had long white hair in a braid to his waist and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a gray haori which was once white and hakama's to match. The obi was blue and he had pointed ears that demons have.

"Kai" the kids said and ran to him. He watched Kuro carefully as she did with him. He pushed the kids behind him and flexed his claws. She turned around and walked away from them.

"I see that you have someone to care for you, I will take my leave now. Take care children" she said and stopped when she felt a hand grab her kimono. She looked down to see one of the twins holding her kimono.

"If you try to leave he will mark you and will hurt you for trying to leave. We don't want you hurt Kuro-Onechan" she said and Kuro looked at the girl. How did she know her name when she did not tell them.

"Sora can see into the future and her visions always come true" said Kai and she looked at him. If she was to leave then he would mark her so she can not ever leave. So she would wait and plan ahead of time. "Why are you here anyway"

"I was brought here against my will be an arrogant baka" she said and his mouth twitched.

"Ryura am guessing then, let me guess you're his whore then" said Kai and she narrowed her eyes.

"Call me that again and you will have no legs to walk pup" she hissed and he glared at her. The children giggled at the two older demons.

"WHAT DID JUST CALL ME" he shouted and stormed over to her. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I called you a pup did you not hear me the first time" she said and he growled.

"What is going on here" said Ryura and they all turned to the three war gods who where watching the argument with amusement. The kids ran behind Kai and he stood in front of them protectively. Kuro glared at him and turned her back to the three.

"As I was saying are you deaf" she said looking at Kai. Ryura glared at her for ignoring them. Kai took a step back as he made his way to them. Kai and the children gasped when she swung her fire sword at him. Her sword clashed with his and she unsheathed her water sword. She swung her blade again and they clashed again.

"You really want to do this again, last time didn't go so well. You were out for a week because of the last time you tried to fight me" laughed Ryura and she glared at him.

"I am going to wipe that smirk of your face and when I do it will be painful baka" she said and he glared at her. She then slashed at him from both sides but he moved. "FIRE BLAST"

Fire came out of the swing from her sword and headed straight for him. "Dragon gale" he said and her attack hit the barrier. "Silly little girl, you will regret that"


	3. Chapter 3

me: here is the next chapter hope you like it, i know its short sorry. I am looking for a beta so when i find one it will be better thank you to Steph the bat 11 for reviewing and thank you to the 129 people who have read this :) xxx

Hiten: Olivia don't own shit

* * *

><p>Kuro laughed as she swung her blades at him and they crashed with Ryura's. "Come on you can do better than that!" she laughed and Ryura rolled his eyes. He knew she was doing it to get him angry. He wasn't going to let it bother him, that's what she wanted.<p>

He slashed at her and she jumped back. He had to admit, she was a good fighter. Even if she was young and a girl! She threw fire at him again and he dodged it. He growled and threw air at her making her stumble slightly. He saw this and smirked. He threw air at her again and as she stumbled he jumped behind her. He stuck his foot out and she fell to the floor. Though she grabbed his arm on the fall and he fell on top of her.

Kuro yelped as he landed on her and she glared at him. He smirked at her and pinned her arms to the floor, knocking her swords out of her hands at the same time. "Well look at this, not so tough now are you girl?" he laughed and she smiled at him. His brows furrowed and his eyes widened as she lifted her knee between his legs. His breath left him as he gasped and she pushed him to the side.

She got up and glared down at him. "Well look at this, not so tough now are you?" she said mocking him, she picked up her swords and spun around. She stormed back towards the manor she came from and jumped back through the window. She closed the window and went to the bed. She sat down on it and sighed. This is not how she wanted to spend her day.

* * *

><p>She raised a brow and looked to the door as it slammed open. Ryura glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Don't do that it wrecks your pretty face" she sarcastically remarked. He gritted his teeth at her using his own words against him. He stormed over to her and went to slap her. She glared and grabbed his hand. She pushed and he took as step back as she stood up. "Don't ever raise your hand to me"<p>

"I will do what the hell I want to you girl" he said and she laughed. She stood so she was nose to nose with him.

"Just try it" she hissed and they glared at each other. After a silent five minutes of them glaring at each other he pulled away.

"Next time I won't be so nice" he said and spun around. He walked out the room and Kuro rolled her eyes. She sighed again and sniffed the room. She walked to the wardrobe and picked up a black haori with a pale blue dragon on, black hakama's and a pale blue obi. She then walked across the room and opened the sliding door to reveal an indoor hot spring. She smiled and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The three war God's looked up as the door opened and in came Kuro. She wore the clothing she got from the wardrobe and wore her black hair in a braid to her waist with her bangs framing her face. She raised a brow at the look on their faces and sat down next to Kyora. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked and they all shook their heads. She rolled her eyes and picked up the chopsticks in front of her and started eating.<p>

"Are wearing my clothes?" asked Ryura and she looked at him.

"If the clothes that where in the wardrobe in the room I woke up in then yes, these are your clothes but am wearing them" she said and she went back to eating her food.

"They look good on you" said Kyora and she looked at him.

"Thank you" she said and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Kuro looked around the garden that had a high wall around it. She turned her head and looked at Ryura as he stood next to her. "Yes?" she asked and was then pinned up to the wall.<p>

"You really do look good in my clothes" he said in her ear, his voice husky. She gasped slightly at the feeling it gave her. She really liked the sound of his voice like that. Ryura smelt her scent spike with lust and bit his lip to stop from moaning at the smell.

"Oh really now" she replied looking at his lips and bit her own lip. She looked up as he growled and saw that his eyes had turned that dark that they looked black. Her eyes widened and she gasped. He growled again and pressed his lips to hers. When he bit her lower lip roughly she parted her lips and he slid his tongue in her mouth. She rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, one of his arms going around her waist and the other in her hair pulling her hair.

When he pulled away she panted and looked up at him. He looked down at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. She walked away and smirked as she walked to his room, which was now hers no matter what he said.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so sorry for how long it has been since i have updated this, i know it has been two years since i last updated but i promise i will be doing more for this fic just bear with me thanks :). Also i want to say thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed you guys are the best :) xxx

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do with her?" asked Kyora turning his head to look at Ryura. They where on the porch leaning again the rail. Ryura thought about it and looked to him.<p>

"I don't know yet, all I know is she's mine" he said and Kyora rolled his eyes. Ryura smirked and there ears twitched as the sliding door opened. They turned around and Kuro looked at them as she walked out. She raised a brow and rolled her eyes continuing on her way. "Where are you going?"

"Into the village I want to check on the children" she replied as she walked towards the village.

"I don't think so, you will just try to escape!" hissed Ryura and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"If I wanted to escape I would have done it along time ago baka" she said and carried on walking.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" he shouted and she smirked as she walked. Ryura huffed and Kyora chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"You two, I can just tell this is going to be fun" he laughed and Ryura glared at him.

* * *

><p>"Kira-onechan" said the twins as she walked into the village. She smiled at them and the children ran to her, Kai staying slightly away.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked Kio looking up at the elder demon making her chuckle.

"Of course I am okay child" she said and sat down on the ground, listening to the children telling her about everything they had done that day. Kai sat away slightly but kept his eyes on them the whole time. Kuro looked to him making him glare slightly.

"You really do care for these children" she said as the children got up and went to play.

"They need me" he replied smiling at the children. Kuro sighed making him look at her.

"I will see what I can do to help you all get off this island" she said making him raise a brow.

"Why would you do that?" he asked making her smile at him.

"I like children and those children should not have to be stuck on this island against their will" she replied getting up and brushing the dirt off of her hakama's, or Ryura's hakama's. She then turned around and made her way towards the manor again.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?" asked Kuro as she walked into Ryura's study, said demon looked up from the book he was reading. He put the book down and watched her as she walked over to him.<p>

"About what?" he asked leaning back.

"I want you to let the children go" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Ryura laughed smirking.

"And why in the world would I do that?" he asked standing up so he towered over her. Kuro scoffed at him trying to intimidate her.

"What do you need them for just let them go" she said and he raised a brow. He then smirked making her narrow her eyes slightly.

"How about a trade then?" he asked confusing her.

"What kind of trade?" she asked and he smirked moving some of her hair out of her face.

"I will let the brats go but in exchange you have to become mine, that means bearing my mark and doing anything I want" he said grabbing her chin and lifting her face up slightly. Her eyes widened and then she glared at him, Ryura smirking in response. "Though this is a onetime offer girl, you say no that's it you can't change your mind"

She looked away and thought about it. All she had ever wanted was her freedom to do whatever she wanted and if she said yes that freedom would disappear. However could she just let those children suffer at their hands because she wanted her freedom? She looked at him and he raised a brow waiting for her answer. "Fine, let them go and I will become yours" she said making him smirk.

"Done" he said and pressed his lips to hers, sealing their deal. She closed her eyes and opened them again as he pulled her hair so her head fell back. She looked to the ceiling and wincing as he sank his fangs into her neck, marking her as his. Ryura then pulled back licking the blood off his lips and smirking at her. "There marks are gone, go say goodbye"

* * *

><p>Kuro smiled as she watched the children chatter excitedly about what they where going to do when they got off the island. She then walked over to them, them shouting her name and running to her when they saw her. "Kuro-onechan, they have let us go. We can leave, come with us" said Kio making Kuro smile and ruffle her hair.<p>

"Am sorry young one but I cannot come with you" she replied making them all look at her confused.

"What do you mean you can't come" said Kai standing in front of the children. She sighed and he shook his head. "What did you do, what made him change his mind?"

"Just take care of them Kai" she said making him shake his head slightly. She then looked down at Sora as she pulled on her kimono. She bent down and listened as the little girl whispered in her ear.

"He's going to fall for you" she said softly and smiled. Kuro leaned back and watched as the little girl went back to her friends.

"You gave up your freedom for ours, for that I thank you. You're not so bad after all" said Kai making Kuro smile up at him.

"It's about time you guys left, you guys listen to Kai you hear me" she said and smiled as they all ran over to her and hugged her, telling her how much they where going to miss her. She then watched as they left the village, a soft sad smile on her face. Kuro then turned away and walked back to the manor.

* * *

><p>Kuro walked into the bedroom and froze. Ryura looked over his shoulder at her as he finished taking his armor off. "Am taking it they are gone then" he said before looking forward again.<p>

"What are you doing in here" she hissed making him turn to her as he took off his haori, making her look away slightly.

"What do you mean women, this is my room where else would I be?" he asked chuckling. She sighed and turned around.

"Fine I will find somewhere else to stay" she said and went to walk out but the door was closed before she could leave. Kuro grit her teeth and looked at Ryura as he lent against the door, blocking her exit.

"I don't think you're going anywhere women, you belong to me now remember so you will stay in here with me" he said smirking at her. She sighed and knew she couldn't argue against it, he was right. She was now his and she had to do anything he said, even if she didn't want to.

"Fine but you touch me anywhere inappropriate then you lose your hand" she hissed turning around and walking over to the bed. She gasped as he spun her around and pushed her up against the bed post.

"I can touch you wherever I want but for tonight I won't do anything you don't want" he said brushing her lips over her neck as he talked. Kuro bit her lip to keep in the pleasured gasp that wanted to be let lose. He knew what he was doing to her and he was loving it. How long would it be until he got what he wanted in the first place?


End file.
